Harry Potter et le secret d'un Ange
by Vega Juliet
Summary: Au programme : Amour Ron, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Draco...... ils ne sont pas dans un ordre précis , Action que va -t-il se passer alors que le monde des sorciers à enfin reconnu le retour de voldemort et Humour petite touche toujours agréables ' . A
1. Découvertes interressantes

Coucou ^^' Voici ma fan fic Hp. Attention c'est un spoiler du tome 5 (autrement dit si vous n'avez pas lut le tome 5, ne lisez pas cette fic). Pas grand chose de plus à dire :  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.k.Rowling, à l'exception de Tristan.  
  
Harry franchit le passage menant à la voie 9 ¾ avec détermination mais pas pour autant avec assurance, car il gardait en lui, depuis sa seconde année à Poudlard, le souvenir d'un choc mémorable contre le mur de briques rouges... Arrivé de l'autre côté, il aspira une grande bouffée d'air, cet air qui l'enivrait de bonheur, comme c'était bon après 2 mois insupportables cloîtré à Privet Drive ! Mais cette longue et douloureuse période était le prix à payer pour rester en vie et Harry le savait. Alors « l'enfant qui avait survécu » commençait sa 6ème année à Poudlard, le Maître des Ténèbres devenait de plus en plus puissant chaque jour... Harry chassa ces sombres pensées, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et se mit en route d'un pas vif cherchant des yeux ses deux amis parmi les élèves présents. Il aperçut sans difficultés les cheveux roux de Ron et se rua littéralement vers lui...mais...BAM...  
  
« Potter ! rugit Malfoy, t'es pas bien ou quoi espèce de sale rat ! » « Aïe, gémit Harry que le choc avait légèrement sonné, je l'ai pas fait...» « Je m'en fou, t'avise plus de me toucher encore une fois ou je... » « Ou tu quoi ? » Demanda Ron qui avait accourut au vacarme . « Ou je le démolis ! Et toi aussi !» « Ah oui, et bien je vais te dire ce que je te ferais, moi, si tu touche à Harry... » « Tu ferais mieux d'utiliser ton temps pour apprendre à monter sur un balais et rattraper le souaffle au lieu de dire des conne... », Commença Malfoy qui avait en partie retrouvé sa froideur et son ton habituellement traînant. « Dégage Malfoy ! » s'écria Harry tandis que Ron devenait écarlate. « Avec plaisir », lança ironiquement l'interpellé qui s'en fut aussitôt, la tête haute.  
  
« Ouah ! Eh ben dis donc cette année tu te défoules... » dit Harry, maintenant d'aplomb, à son ami. « J'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser faire avec cette stupide fouine, il fait moins le fière maintenant que papa Malfoy est en prison... » Un silence de réflexion s'installa quelques instants puis Ron ajouta, avec un sourire en coin : « Et puis maintenant je suis plus grand que lui !» Un large et douloureux sourire de forma sur le visage de Harry (ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus sourit...), tandis qu'il observait son ami. En effet le rouquin avait pris pas mal de centimètre ce qui devait le porté à 1m85 environ. Ses cheveux aussi avait poussés et de charmantes mèches rousse lui tombaient juste en dessous de l'œil gauche. Harry lui aussi avait changé, il avait grandit et avait pris de la masse musculaire grâce aux entraînement qu'il s'imposait chaque matin des vacances pour ne pas devenir une loque déprimée par toutes ses sombres pensées.  
  
« Harry ! Ron ! » s'écria Hermione en courant pour les rejoindre. Inconsciemment Ron écarta légèrement les bras à son approche mais Hermione se jeta au cou de Harry. « Oh Harry j'étais si inquiète pour toi, tu vas bien, j'ai eu peur que tu ne penses trop à...enfin...tu étais tellement triste... » bégaya-t-elle voyant le sourire de Harry disparaître lentement. Sirius...Il ne serait plus jamais là, jamais. Harry sentit comme tant de fois la douleur s'infiltrer dans chaque parcelle de son corps...Sirius. Il s'enfouit la tête dans les mains, puis s'ébouriffa les cheveux et se força à sourire : « Je vais bien, merci. » Hermione lui sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras sous le regard (involontairement) perçant de Ron: « Oh Harry ! C'est bien. Tu sais, il aurait voulut que tu vives heureux. » Durant les deux derniers mois, ces paroles lui auraient infligé un sacré choc mais à cet instant précis il essayait de voir les choses d'un autre angle et répondit en hésitant : « Peut être, oui.. » « Bonjour 'Mione ! s'écria Ron, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! » « Excuses moi Ron, rigola la jeune fille, oh mais c'est fou ce que tu as grandis...tu es.. tu es... » « Toi aussi tu as changé, tu as.. » Ils s'examinèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques instants. Hermione était devenue une ravissante jeune fille aux long cheveux bruns. Ses jambes semblaient s'être allongées et la jupe qu'elle portait était désormais légèrement trop courte, détail que Ron ne manqua pas de remarquer... « Tu es vraiment très... changé », finit-elle par dire les joues légèrement rosies, ce qui n'était rien comparé au visage en feu de ron qui articula : « Toi aussi... »  
  
Ce fut le moment que choisirent Mrs Wisley, Ginny, Luna et Neuville pour faire leur apparition. « Harry mon chérie ! s'écria la petite femme dodue en le prenant dans ses bras, comme ça fait du bien de te revoir ! Oh Hermione, tu as grandi ! Quelles belles couleurs tu as ! » « M'man, arrête de les ballotter dans tous les sens ! » protesta Ron, sauvant ainsi ses amis de mourir étouffés. « Oh excusez moi ! Mais...vite, montez tous ! » s'écria-t-elle en entendant le signal d'avertissement. Ils s'exécutèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'ébranla, destination bonheur : Poudlard !  
  
Il trouvèrent, non sans difficultés, un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent confortablement. « Oh non ! » s'écria Neuville. « Quoi ? » dirent-t-ils tous en cœur. « Ma valise ! je l'ai oubliée ! » « Impossible, répliqua Hermione, j'ai vu ta dans mère la mettre dans le train. » Neuville soupira de soulagement : « Bon ben je supposes que faut que j'aille la chercher ... » « Heu... Et nous faut qu'on aille à la réunion 'Mione » dit Ron. « Ok, allons-y » dit-elle, puis tournant la tête vers Harry : « Je suis désolée Ron et moi sommes préfets à nouveau et... » « Allez-y.»leur dit Harry en souriant maintenant qu'il avait compris la raison du choix de Dumbledore. « Alors à toute ! Et garde moi des chocogrenouilles si le chariot passe ! », cria Ron en s'éloignant dans le couloir.  
  
Harry se retrouvait donc seul avec Ginny et Luna. Cette dernière avait disparut derrière le Chicaneur, et on ne voyait plus d'elle que quelques longues mèches blondes emmêlées. Quant à Ginny, ses jolis cheveux roux lâchés, elle s'était à moitié allongée sur la banquette et regardait dehors d'un air rêveur. « Alors, comment ça va ? » lança Harry aux deux jeunes filles pour essayer de meubler le silence. « Bien, répondit Ginny en sortant de ses rêveries, je me demandais maintenant que Fred et Georges sont partis, qui allaient être les nouveaux batteurs...» Harry sourit à l'évocation de son sport préféré : « Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, peut-être que... » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer car la porte s'ouvrit sur un charmant jeune homme blond, qui fixa Ginny avec un grand sourire : « Salut ! » « Hi » Répondit l'intéressée. « Harry je te présente Tristan, Tristan voici Harry » Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent légèrement quand il vit Harry mais répondit calmement : « Salut Harry. » « S'lut » répondit Harry. « Hum, Ginny je me demandais si tu voulais pas... » « OK, je viens » dit Ginny en se levant et quittant le compartiment après avoir fait un signe de main au deux occupant restants.  
  
Harry resta un moment silencieux, pensant à Tristan, riant déjà à la mine rageuse qu'arborerait Ron quand il demanderais où sera passée Ginny...Et puis il y avait les yeux du garçon, d'un bleu si pure et ses cheveux si blonds... où les avaient-t-ils déjà vus ?   
  
« Bonnes vacances ? » Demanda-t-il à Luna. « C'est mon cousin » Répondit celle-ci. « Pardon ? » « C'est mon cousin, Tristan est mon cousin. » « Ah ! » s'écria Harry en comprenant. Et alors que la jeune fille abaissait son journal, il sut d'où venait son impression de déjà vu. Luna Lovegood le regardait, ses cheveux blonds en batailles, des yeux d'un bleu tendre, et un sourire aux lèvres. « Oui j'ai passée de bonnes vacances. Tu as grandi, tu sais ? » « Oui je m'en était aperçu, ironisa Harry, et toi tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, juste... Très jolies boucles d'oreilles... », ajouta-t-il en se pinçant pour ne pas pouffer de rire. La jeune fille arborait deux emballages de chocogrenouilles savamment fixés sur ses oreilles...  
  
Une petite Review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^' 


	2. Une année qui s'annonce passionante

* * *  
« Pfffffffffff ! » soufla Harry, « ça fait du bien d'arriver ! »  
Ron grogna tandis qu'il se jetait sur une chaise à côté d'Harry : «  
Vivement le Festin, j'ai une de ces faim ! »  
« Ron, le réprimenda Hermione, tu es préfet en chef, alors tient toi ! »  
En effet les deux préfets de Griffondor avaient aussi été nommés préfets en  
chef, ce qui ne faisait pas accroître la modestie de Ron :  
« M'enfin 'Mione, justement il devrait d'abord rassasier les préfets en  
chef, pour qu'ils puissent ensuite accomplir leur dur labeur... Mais qui  
c'est celui là ? » S'étrangla le rouquin en voyant Ginny et Tristan main  
dans la main.  
« Du calme Ron » dit Harry « C'est Tristan le cousin de Luna... »  
Ron et hermione le regardèrent un instant bouche bée.  
« Pardon ? » Demanda Ron interloqué, oubliant même de lancé des regards  
meurtriers au garçon en question.  
« C'est le cousin de Luna ! »  
« Pas possible ! » dit Hermione « ça ne se peut pas il est trop, pas assez...  
»  
« Oui, ils ne se ressemblent pas point de vue caractère, si c'est ce que tu  
veux dire » enchaîna Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre à la table. « En  
fait, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus avant, lui était toujours tête en  
l'air, et très... spécial, mais j'ai appris à le connaître à la fin de  
l'année dernière, c'est justement Luna qui me l'a présenté, et il est  
devenu de plus en plus sympa et « normal » même si il est encore très  
original... », la jeune fille soupira, rêveuse avant d'ajouter : « Mais c'est  
ce que j'aime chez lui... Et pour en revenir à tes interrogations Hermy, si  
tu ne me croît toujours pas regarde les et tu verra bien qu'ils se  
ressemblent ».  
Hermione bien décidée à démentir Ginny, tourna la tête vers la table des  
Serdaigles : un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus discutait doucement avec  
une jeune fille...blonde aux yeux bleu, il n'y avait vraiment rien à  
redirent, ils avaient vraiment les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux...  
Hermione soupira, forcée d'admettre la vérité, et son regard commença à  
glisser sur la grande salle, regardant sans vraiment voir. Elle eut un choc  
quand son regard se posa sur Draco Malfoy qui la fixait intensément avec  
ses yeux gris-bleu froids comme l'hiver. Le blondinet lui fit un clin d'œil  
charmeur puis se remit à discuter avec son voisin comme si de rien était.  
« Qu'est qu'il y a 'Mione ? T'es toute blanche.. » s'inquiéta Ron.  
« Je...heu.. c'est rien, c'est juste le truc avec Tristan ça m'a fait un  
choc... »  
« Arf ! M'en parle pas ! » Gémit Ron cherchant déjà un moyen pour éloigner  
le garçon de sa sœur.  
Seul Harry avait gardé le regard fixé sur la table des Serdaigles,  
observant les deux cousins riant joyeusement, et alors il découvrit qu'il  
n'avait jamais vu Luna dans cet état, c'est vrai, c'était la première fois  
qu'il la voyait étincelante, rayonnante de bonheur et de beauté...  
Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par le brouhaha qui accompagna l'entrée des  
nouveaux élèves. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que les autres années,  
si bien qu'ils eurent du mal à tenir dans le coin de la grande salle. Sans  
plus attendre le choipeau magique commença :  
« Ma chanson cette fois sera courte,  
Mais je demande néanmoins toute votre écoute,  
Il fut un temps où chaque fondateur,  
Ne cessaient de regarder les trois autres comme des prédateurs,  
Aussi bien Serdaigle que Pouffsoufle,  
Etaient d'une hostilité à coupé le souffle.  
Entre Serpentar et Griffondor,  
C'était à qui serait le plus fort,  
Quand enfin ils comprirent,  
Que de tous les problèmes, celui ci était le pire,  
Il était presque trop tard,  
Mais il réussirent à rattraper le retard,  
Et il s'unirent pour traverser toutes les épreuves.  
Comme vos ancêtres faite la preuve,  
Que l'union fait la force et l'harmonie,  
Et, si besoin, combattons fières et unis. »  
Les élèves applaudissèrent à tout rompre, puis se turent peu à peu pour  
laisser place à la répartition :  
« Hitomi Annan» Appela le professeur Mc Gonogal.  
« ...Grinffongor » Cria le choipeau.  
...  
« Van Fanangel »  
...  
« Morgane Zalbini »  
...  
La répartition achevée et une fois les slaves d'applaudissement terminées,  
Dumbledore se leva, majestueux et dit en écartant les bras :  
« Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous impatients de savoir ce qui se passera  
cette année, et d'entendre les réponses à vos questions, ajouta-t-il en  
voyant le regard interrogateur de pas mal d'élèves, mais d'abord place au  
festin ! »  
« Bien dit ! », répliqua Ron qui n'avait qu'une question en tête « Quand  
est ce qu'on mange ? »...  
Des mets succulents apparurent alors sur la table et les élèves se  
régalèrent.  
* * *  
Quand la dernière cuillère fut posée, lentement, le silence retomba et tous  
les regards se tournèrent vers le directeur, qui se dressa et prit la  
parole :  
« Tout d'abord bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves ! Comme les anciens ont  
du le remarquer, le nombre de 1ère années à considérablement augmenter par  
rapport aux ans passés. La raison est la suivante : Le retour de Lord  
Voldemort (frissonnement hystérique dans la salle). En effet nous  
accueillons cette année des élèves de différentes nationalités qui, pour  
des raisons de sûreté, ont choisit cette école, et je dois dire que j'en  
suis flatté. Mais cette école est elle sûre ? Je laisse la réponse en  
suspend pour le moment et j'espère que vous ferez le lien avec le discours  
du Choipeau. Pour continuer avec les nouveautés je voudrais vous annoncer  
l'arrivée imminente dans cette école, de deux nouveaux professeurs : Mr  
Thisroy qui assurera les cours d'Histoire de la Magie (murmures  
enthousiastes dans la salle), et Mr Edimit qui, avec Mr Rogue (plus un seul  
bruit parmi les élèves), s'occupera des cours de Défense contre les Forces  
du mal (Explosion de bonheur chez les Serpentar, regards noir des autres  
élèves). D'autre part je souhaiterais vous informer que dès aujourd'hui,  
toute personne qui le souhaite, et qui a une raison et un projet valable,  
pourra créer un club en faisant une demande aux Comité des Elèves (c'est à  
dire tous les Préfets). Et pour finir je proclame l'AD, premier Club  
Officiel avec pour Chef Mr Harry Potter... (vous trouverez des détails sur  
les panneaux de vos salles communes respectives). »  
La salle explosa en applaudissements, bien que la plupart des élèves ne  
sachent pas de quoi il s'agissait. Harry abasourdit gardait son regard fixé  
sur Dumbledore, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de se  
diriger vers la sortie.  
« Harry c'est super ! » s'écria Hermione en se jettant dans ses bras.  
« Merci... » murmura ce dernier, encore ébranlé.  
« Hé ! 'Mione on est présidents du Comités des Elèves d'après ce qu'il a  
dit, non ? » Demanda Ron prêt à exploser de joie.  
La jeune fille s'emporta :  
« Ron, tu ne pense vraiment qu'a toi ! »  
« Mais, je.... »  
Il n'eut pas le temps de justifier car la jeune fille se dirigea vivement  
vers les premières années, se déhanchant exagérément sous l'effet de la  
colère...  
« Les premières années ! Par ici s'il vous plait ! First Years ! Follow me  
please ! »  
Le regard de Ron ne perdit dans le vide non loin de la sortie de la grande  
salle où venaient de disparaître Hermione et les nouveaux...  
« Ron... ? », l'appela Harry.  
« ...Hum...Elle est vraiment super sexy quand elle s'énerve »  
« C'est vrai... »  
« Quoi tu m'a entendu ! » M.... j'ai parlé à voix haute ! ,pensa le rouquin  
devenant plus rouge que jamais. « Ahem... Je voulais dire : félicitations !  
», dit-il sincèrement.  
« Merci, répliqua Harry, je sens que cette année va être super ! ».  
Mais à l'instant même où sortaient ces mots, il se sentit terriblement  
coupable. Pourquoi ? Coupable d'être heureux, coupable de s'amuser, alors  
que Sirius... Sirius... N'y pense pas, se dit Harry, Hermione a raison, il  
aurait voulut qu je sois heureux...mais sans lui est-ce possible ?... Peut être  
pas complètement pour le moment mais tu y arrivera, se dit il a lui même,  
il y a des choses qui te rendront heureux sans que tu te sentes coupable ...  
Ces derniers propos incertains, devinrent plus concrets lorsqu'il vit une  
jeune fille blonde se diriger vers lui, sa cape entrouverte flottant  
derrière elle et la jupe grise de son uniforme laissant découvrir ses  
jolies jambes. 


	3. Confrontations

Coucou ' Eh bien voilà le Chapitre 3 ' 

Réponse aux reviews : 

Kaenakima >> Merci beaucoup ça me fais très plaisir ' 

Billy et Menssa >> T'inkiet pas ça tournera pas comme ça.. mais.. enfin bon je vais révéler tout, tout de suite… Et merci pour ton conseil. ' 

Rayuroplanis >> Merci 

KaTh-BlAcK >> Thx u, merci aussi, je continu te fais pas de bile ' 

Fanny Radcliffe >> Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est pas une Harry/Hermione ' 

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ces derniers propos incertains, devinrent plus concrets lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille blonde se diriger vers lui, sa cape entrouverte flottant derrière elle et la jupe grise de son uniforme laissant découvrir ses jolies jambes.   
" Harry, félicitation pour ta nomination " lui dit la jeune fille.   
" Ah…. Hum…. Merci ", répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement.   
Il se demandait, bien que cela ne lui déplaise pas au fond, pourquoi la jeune fille venait le féliciter…elle… Peut être qu'elle… Mais ces pensées qui commençaient à a pénétrer son esprit furent violemment éjectées par les cris hystériques d'une centaine de filles et garçons :   
" Harry ! Bravo ! "   
" Harry c'est quoi l'AD ? ? ? ? "   
" Comment on s'inscrit ? "   
" C'est ou le QG "   
Harry leva les bras pour le faire taire, se sentant de ce fait affreusement ridicule.   
" Heu…. "   
" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? "   
" Tais-toi j'entends rien ! "   
" Ecoutez moi ", Reprit Harry plus fort, " Il y aura bientôt…heu…une grande réunion…"   
" Cool "   
" Génial "   
" Qu'est ce qu'il a dit encore ? "   
" … vous en serez informer par des affiches que nous placerons sur les panneaux d'affichage ." Finit péniblement Harry les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, il allait avoir besoin de l'aide d'Hermione, lui n'était pas vraiment doué pour l'organisation… Il releva la tête et vit l'attroupement d'élèves toujours planté là.   
" Ben, qu'est ce que vous faites ? C'est bon c'est finit " leur dit Harry.   
Les élèves, comme si ils n'attendaient que ça, repartirent en masse. C'est une histoire de dingues, pensa Harry. Mais une personne était resté à côté de lui, c'était Luna.   
" Heu… " Commença Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire.   
" Tu sais, ça fait déjà 3 fois que tu dis " heu " en moins de deux minutes, ça me fait pensé à mon oncle Croassy qui est éleveur de crapaud mangeurs d'homme. Il est toujours entrain de… "   
Elle s'arrêta voyant un jeune fille élancée se diriger à grands pas vers eux, ses cheveux soyeux volants de tous côtés.   
" Harry, 'faut que j'te parle "dit Cho Chang au brun, en s'arrêtant dans un déhanchement digne d'un top model.   
" Heu… ", dit Harry (ce qui valut un gloussement de Luna et un regard glacial de Cho Chang) " Ben vas'y .."   
" Sans elle " articula la jeune asiatique sans même regarder Luna.   
Et sur ce elle agrippa Harry par le poignet et le tira avec force vers un coin de la grande salle.   
" Ok, qu'est ce que tu veux ? " demanda Harry qui commençait à s'énerver légèrement du comportement de son ex.   
" Toi "   
" Pardon ? "   
" C'est toi que je veux Harry ", minauda-t-elle avec une bouille d'enfant timide, qui n'était en faite qu'une piètre tentative de séduction. Malgré tout Harry sentit ces muscle se détendrent et une sensation qu'il avait bien connut quelques mois auparavant commença a envahir son cœur. Elle était si belle avec ses cheveux soyeux et ses yeux en amande, les traits fins de son visage formants à présent un sourire charmeur…Mais l'image de deux yeux pales rêveur s'interposa à sa vision et troublé il secoua la tête, échappant en même temps au regard de Cho qui émit un grognement rageux.   
" Harry regarde moi… je suis si triste sans toi… je… "   
" Tais-toi ! " lui intima ce dernier " Tout ça c'est que des mensonges ! Et Michael Corner tu l'a oublié ? " ajouta-t-il avec colère.   
" Michael Corner m'a… il m'a laisser cet été pour allez voir des stupides Ronflaks... ", murmura-t-elle embarrassée. Puis elle avoua, levant la tête vers Harry : " En fait il m'a plaqué tout simplement ".   
" Oh je suis désolé " souffla Harry tandis que Cho chang plongeait a nouveau son regard dans le sien. La sensation d'amour et de bonheur revient en lui. Tout devint rose, sembla-t-il, les lèvre de la jeune fille se mouvaient silencieusement, elles étaient si belle et …   
BLAM   
Harry se retrouva allongé par terre, un poids sur le corps. Il vit alors une tête de blondinette aux yeux pâles apparaître lentement dans son champs de vision.   
" Luna… Qu'est ce que ? "   
C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Cho, inconsciente, gisait sur son corps. Il se dégagea aussi vite qu'il put et se tourna vers Luna avec un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-coupable.   
" Je l'ai assommée ", dit-elle. Et se fut son tour d'avoir un air coupable.   
" Tu l'as quoi ? Luna, ça va pas la tête on assomme pas les gens comme ça !" murmura Harry incrédule.   
"C'est vrai que j'aurais peut être pas du l'assommée avec le livre d'Hermione… ", répondit la jeune fille dubitativement " … mais j'ai eu peur de faire trop de dégâts avec ma baguette ".   
" Mais non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faut pas assommée les autres ! "   
" Sauf quand on a une raison valable… "   
" Ah… mais dans ce cas c'était quoi ta raison à toi ? " Questionna Harry cette fois mi-choqué mi-amusé.   
La couleur des yeux de Luna s'intensifia, c'est alors qu'il remarqua que ces yeux l'année dernière n'était pas bleu mais gris…   
" Je… "   
Puis son regard pâlis et repris un air rêveur.   
" Les Ronflaks ne sont pas stupides du tout ! " Affirma-t-elle avec une conviction emprunté de folie douce.   
Harry soupira et se détendit. Il se surpris même à rire doucement tandis que Luna murmurait.   
" C'est pas drôle ! "   
Pendant ce temps Ron avait rejoint Hermione qui marchait d'un air sûr en tête du petit groupe que formait les premières années.   
" 'Mione.. excuse moi, tu sais je suis très heureux pour Harry, mais je...   
" Ron tu sais que j'ai raison et que tu n'es qu'un.. "   
" Bon ok mademoiselle je-sais-tout, je suis coupable, je suis égoïste… "   
" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"   
" Pourtant je ne dis que la vérité !", lança Ron.   
" Ah oui ! ? " s'exclama Hermione, en s'arrêtant net ce qui lui valu de ce faire rentré dedans par un élève de première année. Ce dernier fixant Hermione là où il s'était cogné, murmura :   
" Whoua, jolie jupe ! "   
" Toi ! Je vais te …" s'emporta Ron s'avançant vers le jeune garçon.   
" Ron ! " s'indigna Hermione.   
Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Au bout d'un moment Hermione repartit comme si de rien était, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ' 


	4. Les API

Abel & rayuroplanis >> Merci beaucoup ' 

KaTh-BlAcK >> Je veux bien si tu me donne une adresse où je pourrais la lire ' 

Yunie-Evans >> Voili voilou voila la suite ' 

Merci pour vos rewiews... ' 

-----------------------------------------   


Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé par une atroce douleur à sa cicatrice. Il y était habitué…combien de fois ne s'était-il pas réveillé en sueur, les mains crispées sur le témoignage de son sombre passé. Il semblait que Voldemort était content aujourd'hui… pourquoi ? Non, il ne voulait pas savoir, cela lui rappelait Rogue et les leçons d'occlumentie qu'il avait honteusement délaissées… peut être devrait-il demandé au professeur de reprendre son instruction, ou peut être pas après tout. Il était plongé dans ces sombres pensées lorsque Ron émergea, les cheveux en bataille, un sourire au coin des lèvres :   
« Bien dormis, Harry ?»   
Harry se força à sourire et s'exclama d'un air faussement naturel :   
« Oui, vraiment bien ! »   
« Tant mieux, dit Ron, Lalalala…Une goule sur un toit, qui engloutissait des noix… » Commença-t-il à chantonner ne notant pas le moins du monde la mine crispée de son meilleur ami.   
Il va sans dire que son enthousiasme (à l'idée d'on ne sais quoi), fut plus que refroidit lorsque Hermione lui annonça, alors qu'il descendaient vers la grande salle, qu'ils commenceraient la journée par deux heures de potions avec les Serpentards suivit de deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie.   
Ils s'attablèrent en soupirant. Les mets apparurent, comme d'habitude, envoyés en lévitation par les elfes de maisons, mais Harry nota qu'il y avait certaines spécialités étrangères, comme des croissants et des baclavas. Ron tendit la main pour attraper une de ces nouveautés, mais il n'y parvient pas car un hibou bleu nuit se posa tranquillement au milieu des croissants. C'était l'heure du courrier, et alors que des dizaines d'hibou s'engouffraient dans la grande salle, Ron tendit son payement à l'animal qui lui apportait un quotidien bien connut. Harry, un instant hypnotisé par les plumes de l'oiseau qui semblaient être enchantées (elles clignotaient de temps en temps : formant sur le plumage de l'animal comme sur un panneau d'affichage le message suivant : Partez dès maintenant pour Utopiton-hargneux sur nuage ! (ou) Prochainement : Les Anges, ces créatures divines !), reporta son regard sur le journal et se fut non sans surprise qu'il découvrit le Chicaneur.   
« T'es abonné à ça toi ? » questionna-t-il.   
« Oui, c'est ma mère, elle ne veut toujours pas faire confiance à la Gazette, alors en attendant… », répondit Ron.   
Il se tourna vers la table des Serdaigles où il aperçut Luna à qui il fit un signe de main et un grand sourire :   
« Son père nous a fait un prix de groupe, ainsi chaque membre de la famille, enfin moi et Ginny on a le même, peut recevoir un exemplaire… », dit le rouquin en rosissant.   
Malgré l'explication convaincante du geste de Ron à Luna, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.   
Hermione, elle, mangeait tranquillement en lisant une lettre de Bulgarie… Mais… elle sentait un regard, elle n'osa pas levé les yeux, si c'était comme hier… oh et puis tant pis, se dit-elle en levant les yeux vers l'endroit d'où elle se sentaient observée : Draco Malfoy la fixait droit dans les yeux, le regard glacial et un sourire…charmeur au coin des lèvres. Se fut à son tour de rosir et Ron se mépris sur le pourquoi du comment :   
« Ah je vois madame à reçu une lettre de Bulgarie ! Il va bien le beau bulgare ? On dirait qu'il raconte des choses intéressantes à voir ta tête… » dit-il à la jeune fille d'un ton cinglant.   
« Ron, tais toi. » lui intima cette dernière fatiguée par ces réactions. Elle enchaîna pour couper court à la dispute qui se rapprochait dangereusement : « Harry, tu as bien dormis cette nuit ? Tu as l'air fatigué… »   
« Je.. oui, ça va, merci. » répondit-il maladroitement ce qui lui valut un regard du type je-sais-que-tu-me-cache-quelquechose de la part de la jeune brunette.   
Ron, borné comme jamais, continua dans sa lancée :   
« C'est gentil de me le demander, j'ai très bien dormi aussi, merci ! »   
« Ron, on a déjà parlé de ça hier ! »   
« Non je ne crois pas ! »   
« Ron ! On en a parlé je te dis ! L'égo…»   
« Non, nuance, on aurait put en parlé si tu ne t'étais pas laissé draguée par cet avorton ! »   
« Tu…m'exaspère ! », s'écria la jeune fille, se levant d'un bond sans prendre la peine de finir son petit déjeuner.   
Harry eut un sourire en coin :   
« Dans le genre boulet, Ron … »   
Et tandis que le rouquin fusillait Harry du regard, un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris, une écharpe verte et argenté autour du cou, se leva pour suivre la brunette qui était sortit en courant… 

Hermione accéléra entendant des pas derrière elle et cria :   
« Ron laisse moi ! »   
…   
« Ron arrête de me suivre, tu… »   
Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Draco Malfoy l'empoigna par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.   
« Arrête de crier comme ça, il n'en vaut pas la peine…», susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.   
« Mal…Malfoy qu'est que tu fais ça va pas la tête ? »   
« Si ça va très bien, je te remercie, c'est toi qui n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien …»   
Hermione observa son reflet sur le carreau d'une fenêtre derrière Malfoy, elle était toute rouge, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux exorbités…   
« C'est dommage, continua Malfoy, tu es pourtant pas trop mal…». Il accompagna sa dernière parole d'une légère caresse sur la joue, du revers de la main puis partit tranquillement en direction des cachots. Hermione, elle, restait abasourdit . Malfoy ? Lui dire ça ? A elle ? Impossible !, ça cachait quelque chose… Il fallait en parler à Ron et Harry.   
Elle repartit d'un pas ferme, puis s'arrêta net : Ron ? Non, ça lui ferais perdre la tête et qui sait alors ce qu'il ferait, ou tenterait contre Malfoy… Harry ? Zut et re zut Harry avait vraiment trop de problèmes en ce moment, Hermione ne doutait pas qu'il devait faire de nombreux cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres à en juger par la tête qu'il avait ce matin, elle n'allait tout de même pas l'embêtée avec ça… Elle soupira, se remettant en marche et se jurant d'attendre un peu, un moment propice pour leur en parler au calme. 

Alors que les élèves s'asseyaient bruyamment à leur place respectives dans la plus sombre et humides de toutes les salles de cours de Poudlard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et dans un plissement d'étoffe noir, le professeur Rogue entra, le teint plus cireux que jamais, et se dirigea vers son bureau.   
« Silence ! » Ordonna-t-il bien qu'il n'y eut plus un bruit à l'instant même où il avait ouvert la porte.   
« Cette année le programme est chargé, nous devons d'ores et déjà préparer vos ASPIC ! Nous allons donc commencé d'ores et déjà… » . Il marqua un pose, ses yeux globuleux se posant sur Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neuville. « Je ne sais pas comment certaines personnes on réussit à obtenir à leurs BUSE une mention suffisant pour continuer ces cours… mais ce qui est sûr c'est que cette année ne sera pas aussi facile…» Conclu-t-il un sourire féroce aux lèvres. Neuville se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.   
« Alors, qui peut me dire quelle est la particularité du programme de cette année ? »   
Harry émit un grognement dédaigneux à peine audible, comment voulait-il qu'ils le sache, c'était lui le prof non ? Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui avait tranquillement levé la main, son regard érudit posé sur le professeur.   
« Personne… Vous devriez pourtant avoir une petite idée, vous qui avez si brillamment obtenu vos BUSE… ». Son ton était moqueur et son regard balayait les élèves de Griffondor, en particulier Neuville… Hermione étira légèrement son bras.   
« Quelle belle brochette de trolls, je vais vous dire ce qu… »   
« Cette année nous étudierons l'association de l'Art des Potions et de la Magie, autrement dit l'action conjugué d'une potion et d'une incantation qui… »   
« 10 points en moins pour Griffondor… »   
Ron ouvra vivement la bouche mais Harry et Hermione lui envoyèrent en même temps un coup de coude et un coup dans le tibia.   
« La prochaine fois levez la main Miss Granger –nouveau coup de coude à Ron- , votre explication semblait pourtant vraisemblance. Les premiers êtres à utilisé l'Association Potion-Incantation étaient les Dryades et leurs sœurs les Hamadryades, quelqu'un en aurait-il entendu parler, par le plus grand des hasards… », finit-il en soupirant.   
A l'étonnement de tous, la main tremblante de Neuville s'éleva au dessus des têtes.   
« Neuville… » émit Rogue dans un murmure surpris.   
Le jeune homme pris cela pour une autorisation à parler :   
« Les Dryades peuplant les forêts de chênes, les protégent des…personnes malfaisantes. Par mimétisme, elles prennent l'apparence d'un tronc et de ses racines. Leurs sœurs, les Hamadryades, peuplant les bois, vivent sous l'écorce d'un arbre. La mort de l'arbre marque la fin de leur existence. »   
Rogue regarda Neuville d'un œil ahuri, puis se ressaisit et, dans un sourire malicieux, demanda :   
« Et pourquoi ces nymphes furent-elles les premières à utiliser l'API ? »   
« Parce que…elles… », bredouilla Neuville troublé.   
Hermione se lança à sa rescousse :   
« Etant êtres et gardiennes de la forêts et plus généralement de la nature, elles ont accès à de nombreuses plantes entrants dans la composition des potions. De plus leur magie est oral, c'est à dire qu'elles… »   
« Font de la magie uniquement en prononçant des incantations, et non avec une baguette magique comme nous autres sorciers… » continua Rogue « Ne vous avais-je pas prévenue Miss Granger ? 10 points en moins pour Griffondor encore une fois » termina-t-il avec un air de gobelin satisfait.   
« Préparez moi cette potion (la composition s'afficha au tableau) et nous verront à la fin, l'incantation correspondant »   
Harry regardait toujours Neuville d'un air surpris :   
« Comment tu savais tout ça ? »   
Neuville rougit :   
« Eh ben, tu sais j'aime beaucoup la botanique, et ces Nymphes veillent sur la nature, et puis en plus elles sont en partit végétales… » 

« Bien il ne reste plus que 10 minutes, ceux qui ont réussit à obtenir une potion vert pomme prenez vos baguettes… Oui Miss Parkinson ? »   
« Heu… Je croyait que c'était de la magie orale »   
Roque sembla faire un immense effort pour s'empêcher de lui envoyer une remarque cinglante :   
« Miss, nous sommes des sorciers, par conséquent nous ne pouvons pas faire de la magie oralement comme les nymphes, Anges ou autres…, mais nous pouvons prononcer l'incantation en nous servant de notre baguette pour la faire agir… Bien, buvez votre potion. »   
Les élèves s'exécutèrent avec réticence, surtout les Griffondor. Harry et Ron préférèrent boire dans le chaudron d'Hermione mais Neuville but résolument son propre breuvage qui tirait sur le jaune orangé plus que sur le vert pomme.   
« Maintenant prenez un objet qui vous est propre, un livre par exemple, et en pointant votre baguette dessus prononcez : Protego Possessio. »   
« Protego Possessio » scandèrent les élèves.   
« Bien, bien, bien. Mr Potter venez ici s'il vous plait, et.. hum… Draco, avec votre objet. Mr Potter j'aimerais que vous essayez de toucher l'écusson sur lequel Drago à effectué son API. »   
Harry s'avança prudemment, et du bout des doigts effleura l'objet. Il fut violemment projeté en arrière, il devint tout vert pomme et des jeunes pousses d'arbustes lui sortirent des oreilles. Les Serpentards explosèrent de rire et les Griffondor grognèrent à l'unisson. Hermione regarda Draco droit dans les yeux mais celui ci lui jeta un regard tout aussi méprisant qu'a l'ordinaire.   
Mais à quoi il joue se demanda Hermione ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en penser plus car le professeur Rogue claqua dans ses mains :   
« Vous savez maintenant ce qui arrivait aux personnes malfaisant qui essayaient de violer un lieu sacré de la nature… Pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'incident de se genre (il eut un sourire en coin en regardant Harry) veuillez prononcer, toujours en pointant votre baguette sur votre objet : Finite Protego Possessio. Vous me ferez 33 centimètres de parchemin sur les API de base. Au revoir. » 

Ils marchaient, deux étages plus haut, vers leur cour de Défense contre les Forces de Mal, quand Ron bougonna :   
« 33 centimètres et pourquoi pas 34 pendant qu'on y est, non mais franchement… »   
Harry grogna, la peu toujours verte. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, il fallait leur dire pour Malfoy :   
« Je voulais vous dire… » , elle s'arrêta brusquement car les 5ème années de Serdaigles passaient à côté d'eux.   
« Vous avez vu, il a parlé d'Anges, ça existe vous croyez ? » Demanda-t-elle en se reprenant, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.   
Luna Lovegood, qui les croisaient à ce moment là, tourna vivement la tête vers Hermione et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Malheureusement, elle marcha, on ne sait comment, sur sa robe et s'étala de tout sont long, lâchant la pile de livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains.   
Ron éclata de rire sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione et Harry se pencha sur la blondinette, l'aidant à se relever. Il la souleva doucement par le bras et la ramena contre lui pour pouvoir la soutenir avec plus de force. Elle fut sur pied en quelques seconde, son visage à 10 centimètres du sien, ses yeux pales, cette fois, l'observant doucement.   
« Tu es tout vert. »   
« Je sais… » répondit Harry à la fois désappointé et agacé.   
« Mais merci quand même de m'avoir aidée » s'écria-t-elle en repartant vers son groupe. 

-------------------------------- 

Reviews, reviews où êtes vous ? ' Thanks aux futurs reviewer et kisses, LoonyMione. 


	5. Mr Thisroy et le peuple des Anges

Merci à Alysia et Kaenakima ' 

Alysia pour répondre à ta question : non c'est tout récent comme tu peus le voir par rapport à la date de publication de cette fic qui est ma première : 05/05/04 donc il y a exactement 1 mois et 1 jours ' 

Un chapitre assez long ' 

Chapitre 5 : Mr Thisroy et le peuple des Anges. 

--------------------------------------- 

« Elle est vraiment dingue cette nana ! » s'exclama Ron hilare.   
Harry émit un grognement inaudible et se retourna pour regarder la jeune fille s'éloignée. Elle trottinait innocemment ses cheveux balançant de part et d'autre de sa taille. Harry se surpris à sourire. Il y avait en lui une étrange sensation qu'il avait déjà connut ou du mois qu'il croyait connaître… Non ce n'était pas ça, c'était absurde…ça n'arrive pas aussi subitement, à part quand c'est le coup de foudre…Qu'est ce que c'était alors ? De…la pitié ! Non. Enfin si un petit peu mais ce n'étais pas le mot qu'il cherchait… De la …compassion ! Voilà c'était ça se dit Harry en essayant de se rassurer…c'était tout simplement de la compassion par rapport à sa mère, morte quand elle avait neuf ans…   
« Harry, je sais que tu es pressé d'aller en cours, mais ne cours pas aussi vite de t'en pris !» cria Ron sur un ton ironique alors qu'ils étaient déjà, lui et Hermione, de l'autre côté du couloir.   
Le survivant courut rejoindre ces amis et tout trois entrèrent dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Comme le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, ils s'assirent à leur places habituelles en soupirant déjà de lassitude.   
Au moment où Ron allait poser la tête sur son livre d'Histoire qu'il avait laborieusement métamorphosé en oreiller, un bel homme d'une trentaine d'année entra dans la classe.   
Il était grand, élégamment vêtu d'une robe de satin pourpre, avait des yeux en amande tels ceux d'un félin et de beaux cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient gracieusement dans les yeux. Toutes les filles de la classe soupirèrent d'admiration. Ron grogna en envoyant un coup de coude à Hermione, qui, après avoir émit un « aïe » sonore lui envoya son poing dans le ventre et reporta toute son attention sur le nouveau professeur.   
« Bonjour.. »   
« Bonjour » murmurèrent quelques jeunes filles.   
« …Je m'appelle Mr Thisroy (vous pouvez m'appeler Vénusan) et je suis votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, avant de commencer je voudrais faire ceci : « eliminare ammirazione » »   
Hermione secoua la tête et afficha un air de soulagement épuisé.   
« Bien, cela m'amène à vous poser deux questions qui serviront d'introduction à ce cours. Premièrement : Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quel sortilège je viens de lancer et pourquoi ? »   
Son regard, brillant d'intelligence, parcourut la salle avant de se poser sur Hermione.   
« Je vous écoute Miss… »   
« Granger. Vous avez jeté un sort permettant d'annuler l'effet naturel des Vélanes, qui se trouve être une forte…attirance…et qui n'agit que sur les personnes de sexe opposé à « la » Vélane. D'autre part, seule « une » Vélane peut lancer ce sort et uniquement pour annuler son propre effet. »   
Un murmure stupéfait parcourut la salle.   
« 5 points pour Griffondor. En effet, contrairement aux idées reçues, les Vélanes (bien que le mot au singulier soit féminin) ne sont pas que des femmes, mais aussi des hommes. Je suis moi-même en partie Vélane. Ce qui m'amène à poser cette deuxième question : Quelle est la deuxième partie de mon ascendance ? »   
La salle resta silencieuse. Même Hermione ne sut que dire. Au bout d'un certain temps, Seamus leva la main.   
« Professeur, excusez moi, mais quel rapport avec l'Histoire de la Magie ? »   
« Eh bien… Nous allons étudier l'Histoire du peuple qui constitue la deuxième partie de mon ascendance… A moins que vous ne préfériez étudier les grandes guerres des gobelins… » Ajouta-t-il dans un rire qui fut aussitôt reprit par toute la classe.   
« Alors » reprit Mr Thisroy « Vous trouvez où vous donnez votre langue au dragon ? »   
…   
« Avez vous déjà entendu parler des Anges ? »   
Hermione émit un bruit d'incrédulité. L'attention des élèves sembla être à son comble, ce qui constituait réellement une première pour cette matière d'ordinaire considérée comme profondément ennuyeuse.   
« Visiblement non et c'est normal. C'est un peuple qui a été oublié de tous pour de nombreuses raisons délibérément ou pas. Ce fut au moyen âge qu'on vit un Ange pour la première fois… »   
« Mr Thisroy, excusez moi encore, mais normalement c'est dans les cours d'Hagrid qu'on apprend les mœurs des créatures magiques… »   
Les yeux du professeur s'élargirent, prenant une teinte intense, et son visage se crispa.   
« Mr Seamus… »   
Ce dernier fut soulevé dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol.   
« …premièrement j'ai dit appelez moi : Vénusan. Deuxièmement : Les Anges sont un peuple et non des « créatures magiques ». Troisièmement : Albus m'a donné la permission de vous enseignez ce que je sais et quatrièmement : n'énervez jamais un Ange ou vous subirez le poids de sa puissance. »   
Seamus retomba brusquement sur sa chaise, ses yeux pleins d'incrédulité et de peur toujours fixés sur le professeur. Ron était indigné : comment osait-il parler comme ça à un élève et lui faire subir… étrange sortilège de mage noir dément ! Harry était réellement perplexe. Hermione, quant à elle, comprit tout de suite la situation : sans s'en rendre compte Seamus venait de porter une grave insulte sur le peuple des Anges en le traitant de « créatures »… elle dirait même plus : cela avait réveillé en Vénusan une profonde haine pour ceux qui discriminait, insultait, oubliait sont peuple… Elle n'avait pas tort.   
« C'est en partie à cause de telles remarques que les Anges sont devenus ce qu'ils sont… » reprit le professeur en changeant totalement d'attitude pour redevenir joyeux, souriant et charmeur.   
« Maintenant, je vous demanderais juste de ne pas m'interrompre et d'écouter attentivement. Les Anges, donc, furent découvert par la communauté sorcière au Moyen-âge. Ils furent tout d'abord très appréciés pour leur grande intelligence et leur pratique de la magie sous forme orale et sentimentale. Explications : la magie orale, aussi appelée Orimancie, se pratique sans baguette magique. La Pathiemancie, ou magie sentimentale, agit quand l'utilisateur est en proie a des sentiments particulièrement forts : comme la colère, ou la peur... C'est pour cela qu'elle est souvent considérée comme magie involontaire et très instable…cependant… J'avais dit pas d'interruption… » soupira Vénusan Thisroy en voyant Hermione lever la main.   
« Hum, c'est juste pour une question… Est-ce-que vous avez pratiquez la Pathiemancie sur Seamus tout à l'heure quand il a…flotter ? »   
« Oui. Mais, comme j'allais justement le dire, la Pathiemancie peut aussi être utiliser grâce à une volonté particulièrement forte et c'est comme ça que je l'ai utilisée tout à l'heure.   
Bref, les Anges étaient donc appréciés pour leur grande puissance magique, de volonté et d'intellect. Mais qui est beau et puissant attire forcément jalousie…aussi les sorcier commencèrent à être jaloux, et certains commencèrent à discriminer les Anges, les traitants de « créatures »…»   
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron de but en blanc, s'attirant le regard noir d'Hermione et d'Harry.   
Le professeur ricana :   
« Que vous évoque le mot « Ange », Mr… ? »   
« Ron Weasley…Et bien : la beauté et le pouvoir…et… »   
« …Oui mais encore…voyons, c'est très simple ! »   
« Les Anges ont des ailes » s'exclama Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence.   
« Très bien Miss Granger. Oui les anges ont des ailes, ils sont donc différents des sorciers et c'est donc pour cela qu'ils furent discriminés et traités comme des « créatures ». Cependant les Anges non plus ne sont pas tous des…Hahaha ! J'aillais dire des anges…En fait tous les Anges ne sont pas sages et purs…loin de là…A peu près au même moment que le début de la discrimination, les Anges se divisèrent. Certains, conscients de leur force et de leur intelligence, voulurent être supérieurs aux sorciers et à leurs semblables…Il devinrent incroyablement méchant… On les appela : Les Anges Noirs. Ils s'en furent du Mont Céleste, lieu où résident tous les Anges, qu'ils considéraient comme une prison. Ce fut le début d'une grande guerre qui n'est toujours pas terminée…opposant Anges Noirs et Anges Blancs. Les Anges Noirs capturés furent condamnés à veiller sur l'Au-delà du Voile (point culminant du Mont Céleste) du moment de leur capture…jusqu'à ce que 88000 morts y entrent… L'Au-delà du Voile c'est ce que vous appelez aussi le royaume des morts… »   
Un silence plana sur la classe.   
« Je passe maintenant bien des évènements pour en venir au principal. Il y a plus de seize ans maintenant un grand sorcier était au pouvoir… Je veux parler de…Vous-Savez-Qui…comme vous dites. Plusieurs Anges Noirs se joignirent à lui et devinrent Mangemorts, il en fut un qui retint l'attention : Ophiuchus. C'était un Ange très puissant, et surtout, malgré son nom, on le croyait pure. Sa trahison étonna donc tout le monde, d'autant plus que c'était lui le Gardien du Secret des Anges. Quel secret gardait-il ? Le nom du prince des Anges. Malheureusement pour Vol…Vous-Savez-Qui, et heureusement pour nous, Ophiuchus n'eut pas le temps de révéler ce nom, et il fut capturé par de puissants Anges Blancs et condamné à veiller sur l'Au-delà du Voile… Il y est encore car la condition qui lui était imposée était plus stricte… les 88000 morts à atteindre devaient êtres des victimes directes ou indirectes de Vous-Savez-Qui. Heureusement Vol…Vous-Voyez-De-Qui-Je-Veux-Parler, ne sut jamais rien sur la spécificité de ce châtiment, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de commettre ses infâmes meurtres… Aujourd'hui il ne reste plus beaucoup d'Anges, un petit nombre d'Anges Blancs se sont accouplés avec des humains (indulgents) et les autres ont été détruits par le Lord car ils ne voulaient pas se joindrent à lui… Avez vous des questions ? »   
Une demi dizaine de mains se leva.   
« Mr Potter… ? »   
« Ce prince des Anges..il a l'air d'être important…pourquoi ? »   
« Il…ou plutôt…elle a en elle un pouvoir immense et une sagesse extrême, et tous les Anges lui doivent obéissance, et le font. Même les Anges Noirs y sont obligés par une magie très ancienne, une sorte de pacte céleste. »   
« Elle ? »   
« Oui, la dernière née est une fille. »   
« Comment le savez-vous puisque cet Ophiuchus est le seul à en connaître le nom. »   
« Nous sentons quand un prince ou une princesse vient à naître ! (Déjà nous savons quand le vieux prince meurt..). Et nous ressentons aussi la nature de son sexe. »   
Hermione semblait totalement ahurie, elle nageait dans l'incrédulité et la fascination. Elle essaya de se raccrocher tant bien que mal à quelque chose de concret.   
« J'ai remarquer que vous, Vénusian et Ophiuchus, avez des noms d'étoiles…est-ce fait exprès ? »   
« Tout à fait Miss Granger. Décidément vous êtes l'élève la plus fine que j'ai jamais rencontrée. (gros blush d'Hermione). D'après une croyance ancestrale absurde, notre peuple viendrait des étoiles et de la lune… Ainsi nous somme nommés en fonction d'une étoile qui reflète notre caractère. Moi c'est Vénusian, pour Vénus la belle mais aussi Vénus celle qui guide. Ophichus est le serpentaire, l'homme qui aime les serpents… »   
Hermione avait marqué d'un rire nerveux l'expression « croyance ancestrale absurde », car tout d'abord cela lui faisait désagréablement pensé à la divination et d'autre part, elle trouvait, elle que c'était le tout qui était absurde ! Non mais franchement, des Anges ! Nimporte quoi !   
« Comment expliquez vous le fait qu'il n'existe (à ma connaissance) aucun livre parlant des Anges et qu'on ne nous ait jamais parlé de ce peuple auparavant. »   
« Ne découvrez vous pas des choses nouvelles tous les ans, miss ? Pour ce qui est des livres, il y en a, seulement ils sont bien caché et la plupart sont gardés précieusement. La raison : le ministère à fait détruire presque tous les livres relatant le sujet… »   
« …sans doute parce que ce peuple lui faisait de l'ombre, tellement plus puissant, un peu comme Dumbledor… » murmura Hermione pour elle-même.   
« …bon maintenant à vos plumes ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je donne juste quelques petits devoirs : Me faire une étude détaillée du portrait physique spécifique à un Ange et lister les grandes étapes de sa vie. »   
« Monsieur » Minauda Lavande « Vous en avez ?…des ailes je veux dire… »   
« Oui… »   
« Vous nous les montreriez ? » continua Parvati dans un gloussement.   
Le professeur rougit malgré lui.   
« Oui je suppose que si je veux être crédible il faudra bien que je le fasse, mais pas maintenant. C'est un peu « intime » de montrez ses ailes aux non-Anges…vous comprendrez pourquoi lorsque vous aurez fait votre devoir. Je vous les montrerais à ce moment. Au fait, j'ai prévenu la documentaliste…elle rassemblera les livres traitant le sujet pour que vous ayez moins de difficultés à les chercher… Au revoir, bonne fin de journée ! » 

---------------------------------------- 

REVIEWEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ce n'est pas un ordre mais un CRI DU COEUR )   



End file.
